En tiempos de Seduccion
by CarolLly
Summary: Sus ojos dorados reflejaban toda clase de perversiones mientras sus labios susurraban sin vergüenza.- No le hace falta que alguien le de cariño, a usted, le hace falta que alguien le de placer de verdad.
1. Prologo

**En tiempos de seducción.**

_Sus ojos dorados reflejaban toda clase de perversiones mientras sus labios susurraban sin vergüenza.- No le hace falta que alguien le de cariño, a usted, le hace falta que alguien le de placer de verdad._

Prologo.

_Mi querida Marquesa._

_Los principios a veces son interesantes, y créame que no le miento simplemente hablo con toda sinceridad._

_El placer y la seducción son elementos que van fuertemente tomados de la mano, por favor, no se ofenda con la libertad de mis palabras es solo que la pequeña línea que existe entre el placer y el dolor a voluntad propia resulta marcar el completo éxtasis._

_Dejemos de lado los secretos y cortesías indiferentes que lo único que hacen es sobrar…_

_No te pido más de lo que sé que tú me podrías dar y aunque esa inocencia tan tuya me encanta se, que poco a poco se ira manchando y estaré igual de encantado porque después de todo, yo la manche y deje claro que solamente me podrías pertenecer a mí._

_Su esposo, el Márquez InuYasha._

* * *

_Un poco de lo que se vera en los próximos capítulos._

_Este fic esta inspirado gracias a ariadnek, su mente pervertida me a dado grandes ideas :3  
_

_Nos vemos en el próximo_

_Besos~ _


	2. I

I

_**Inglaterra, 1817**_

Madres casaderas por todos lados, unas buscando pretendientes para sus hijas y otras miraban descaradamente recelosas a las jóvenes que se encontraban ya con pareja en el centro de la pista; aunque había algo que las hacia mejorar de ánimo, y es que lo que consideraban ellas y algunas de sus hijas como "el premio mayor" acababa de bajar. El codiciado Márquez InuYasha Taisho estaba dando un baile y justo acababa de entrar al salón siendo la atracción recibiendo saludos, y elogios exagerados.

Los bailes y fiestas eran lo primero en lo que se preocupaba la sociedad, de ahí seguían los chismes los cuales decían que el Márquez era poseedor de una gran fortuna en libras –lo que llamaba más la atención de interesados descarados- por si fuera poco, apuesto y con exóticos detalles como cabello plata y ojos miel casi cual miel derretida y todo esto con veintisiete años. Como contrapeso también se decía que tenía un carácter egocéntrico sin embargo sus otras dotes resaltaban más.

El colosal salón era una prueba de sus riquezas, del techo adornado colgaba un gran candelabro adornando con brillantes piedras que hacían contrastar más la luz durante la velada, paredes color crema con detalles lujosos sobre ellas, y incluso hasta en el piso había lujo el cual estaba decorado con figuras sutiles en tonos más oscuros, todo esto por mencionar algunas de las cosas.

De nombre respetable e intachable el Márquez, ya tenía absolutamente todo, lo único que le podía faltar era una Marquesa y realmente esa era la razón por la que se había realizado el evento después de su regreso a Inglaterra.

Las jóvenes a mí alrededor se regocijaban y pavoneaban con encantadoras sonrisas luciendo vestidos pomposos y de colores llamativos.

_Regla número uno: Sonría con elegancia y fluidez, recuerde que usted es la más bella flor. _

Sin querer recordé las palabras con exactitud de mi dama de compañía y revire los ojos, esas sonrisas simplemente eran falsas; como carnada para pescar.

Una vez me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Kagome! –sonreí reconociéndola para segundos después girarme para encontrarme con Sango, mi amiga íntima y incluso la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Sango –respondí su saludo con una sonrisa en mis labios totalmente sincera. ¿Y es que cuanto tiempo tenía de no verla? Se casó con Miroku Blair, mi primo y se fueron a vivir a Italia hace dos años y a pesar de que siempre habíamos mantenido correspondencia diaria, era hasta hoy cuando la veía finalmente. Tome sus manos y la mire- y bien, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunte. Realmente me sentía contenta de verla.- ¿Y Miroku?...

-Oh Kagome… -dijo y pude notar su alegría. En todo ese tiempo no había cambiado nada. Toco su vientre de manera cariñosa y comprendí todo.

-Es maravilloso –dije contagiada por su alegría y con algo de ensoñación. Ella tenía todo, un marido el cual la amaba y se notaba simplemente cuando la miraba y ella también lo amaba, y ahora en su vientre el fruto de aquel amor tan hermoso, me alegraba enormemente por ella. Y es que ese era mi sueño… tener una familia feliz.

Asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y me miro.

-Prométeme que mañana me iras a visitar –dijo haciendo un puchero al que no me pude negar y sonreí asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Marquesa Blair –sonreí y escuche la risilla de ella para después ser interrumpidas amigablemente por Miroku.

-Damas –hizo una reverencia con aquella sonrisa para después tomar una de las manos de Sango entre una de las suyas dándole un beso tierno.

La escena simplemente era hermosa ¿habría algo que la pudiera embellecer más aun?

Sonreí contagiada por su felicidad.

-¿Hace cuánto regresaron? –dije.- ¿Por qué no me habían avisado? –les reproche logrando que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

-Exactamente, hace dos días –dijo mi primo.- no habíamos podido visitarte porque teníamos que preparar todo…

Lo mire desconcertada y esta vez retomo la palabra Sango quien parecía rebozar alegría y felicidad.

-Regresamos a vivir aquí, Kagome –la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, pensaba que solamente habían venido a vacacionar sin embargo esto era mejor. Sonreí.

-¡Cuánto me alegro!-confesé- ¡oh! Miroku, felicidades –dije recordando la noticia que me había dado Sango y luego me réferi a los dos.- Felicidades a los dos.

Ambos me sonrieron para después mirarse a los ojos que reflejaban un brillo soñador.

Después de charlar un poco Miroku invito a Sango a bailar una pieza por lo que los dos se fueron a reunir con las otras parejas.

Yo por mi parte decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a uno de los balcones; El cielo azul oscuro estaba bañado de estrellas y todo era perfectamente iluminado por una luna redonda y brillante. Ya había dado mis primeras dos piezas Kouga Hurley y una más a Houjo Ford y ahora no tenia deseos de bailar, solo quería disfrutar de la hermosa vista. La suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con los mechones de cabello que caían por sobre mis hombros, y mis pensamientos se perdían en un lugar muy lejano.

Y tal vez este era el momento de pensar.

_Tenía veinte años y ya había llegado el momento de contraer nupcias sin embargo aún no me sentía capaz… o no, mejor dicho aun no podía encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de vida… ese era mi más grande deseo, tener un amor como el de mis padres, casarme porque de verdad quiero a ese alguien… no por interés ni conveniencias. A pesar de que mis padres estaban de acuerdo con ello el tiempo ya había llegado y ahora simplemente me debatía y aunque ellos no lo decían, sé que se preocupaban por mi futuro._

-Me pregunto en que pensara, Lady… -susurro una voz ya conocida sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Gire sobre mis talones para hacerle frente.

-En la inmensidad Mi lord –mentí con una sonrisa suave para después mirar de nuevo a la luna.

Miro hacia la misma dirección en que se dirigía la mía para luego sonreír.

-La vista es maravillosa, Lady, pero me temo que si sigue aquí podría resfriarse ¿Por favor?–extendió una de sus manos con delicadeza hacia mí y la acepte.

-Gracias Lord Hurley –y así fue como de nuevo entramos al salón siendo de repente la atracción de algunos de los presentes, y esto era por que debido al acercamiento que teníamos con el lord Hurley, ya se hablaba de un futuro compromiso

_Compromiso, el cual no es real._

Lo sentía, Kouga Hurley un hombre extremadamente caballeroso, tratando de complacerme hasta en el más mínimo detalle ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle?...

-Lady ¿por favor me haría el honor de bailar otra pieza?-me miro con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos.

Quise negarme pero no podía.

La pieza era suave mientras él tenía el control sobre el baile yo simplemente lo seguía, realmente no quería ser grosera con él; con el tiempo había demostrado ser alguien admirable, el que cualquier dama quisiera tener: apuesto, ojos profundos de un tono azul, cabello negro, piel ligeramente tostada y por si fuera poco un caballero que sabe cómo querer. Pero no podía engañarme yo misma, no sentía esa atracción hacia él y por más que lo intentara eso no podría cambiar.

-Mi lady, por favor no permanezca tan callada –hablo el mirando directamente mis ojos.

Me apene, quizás estaba siendo demasiado testaruda.

-Lo siento mi lord –respondí con una sonrisa en disculpa- no ha sido mi intensión.

Me miro para seguidamente darme una vuelta con delicadeza para después volver a enfocar sus ojos en los míos.

-Mi lady ¿me concedería por fin el placer de poder cortejarla? –una cualidad más de Kouga, sin rodeos.

¿Qué era lo que debería decir? Estaba segura de no quererlo ¿pero cómo podría negarme? ¡Simplemente me daba vergüenza el intentarlo!

Mire sus ojos profundos, los cuales me observaban detenidamente y las palabras adecuadas no me llegaban.

-Mi lord…-susurre.

_¿Aceptar? ¿No aceptar?..._

Me miro con gentileza para después volver a darme una vuelta.

-Lady Kagome, por favor, puedo esperar por su respuesta.- respondió regresándome un poco de tranquilidad.

Poco después la pieza termino y ambos salimos de la pista siendo todavía vistos por unos cuantos más, para mi buena suerte me encontré junto con Sango quien fue la excusa perfecta para retirarme del lado de lord Hurley.

-¿Kagome, te casaras con ese Lord? –pregunto emocionada en un susurro para que solamente yo la pudiera escuchar, la mire y negué con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que dice la gente –suspire, ella me conocía; no había razón para no ser sincera.

-Así que es eso… -dijo como si de repente estuviese pensando en algo muy lejano.

-En fin –dije queriendo que ahí terminara el tema sobre aquel lord.- Entonces mañana iré a visitarlos

-¡Sí!-respondió entusiasta.- a Miroku y a mí nos encantaría

Sonreí sintiéndome como en casa ¡Es que la extrañaba tanto! Recordé el día en el que Miroku y Sango me avisaron que se irían a vivir a Italia y también el ligero rencor que tenía contra él, por llevarse a mi mejor amiga por un tiempo indeterminado pero ahora regresaban de nuevo y eso era simplemente maravilloso.

Por un rato seguí charlando con los recién llegados hasta que mis padres me hicieron saber que era hora de retirarnos, y claro, con la promesa de que mañana les haría una visita.

La llegada de Miroku y Sango hacia que todo fuera mucho más ameno, al menos ya no me preocupaba tanto por contraer matrimonio, podría retrasarlo un poco más con ayuda de ella. Ese día por fin dormí tranquila, sin preocupaciones de que al día siguiente tuviera que aceptar alguna propuesta simplemente porque me encontraba entre la espada y la pared y es que cuando se trataba de ella, Sango, me podía sentir más segura, aparte de que claro, su carácter podía ayudar a que cualquiera se alejara justo cuando le apetecía; sonreí recordando cuanto trabajo le había costado a Miroku el poder conquistarla, ¡pero vaya que había valido la pena!

El camino en carruaje fue ameno al igual que yo mis padres parecían tranquilos, mi madre sonreía y mi padre, parecía sereno y por si fuera poco la noche era hermosa con la luna brillando.

El silencio se rompió al hablar mi padre con voz serena.

-¿Kagome, que te pareció el regreso de Miroku y Sango? –dijo y podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz, a ellos, mis padres tambien les agradaba su regreso.

-¡Demasiado buena! –no podía reprimirme.

-A mi también me alegra mucho –dijo mi madre- ¡y es que se ven tan bien juntos! –sonreí asintiendo.

Era verdad.

-Me pidieron que mañana los fuera a visitar, y acepte –dije.

Mis padres sonrieron y podría jurar que ya lo sabían de antemano.

-Me parece buena idea hija –dijo con una sonrisa mi madre.

Sonreí sin decir más

-Y… Kagome, ¿Qué te pareció el Márquez Taisho? –tanteo mi padre, el tema era inevitable…

Fue cuando me di cuenta que en toda la velada, no había puesto atención al Márquez; me ruboricé por mi mal comportamiento y bajando un poco la cabeza respondí.

-Yo… -¿Cómo decirles aquello? No querían presionarme en ello, pero tampoco les seria grata mi apatía.

Mi padre suspiro sabiendo mi futura respuesta.

-Intercambie algunas palabras con él durante la velada –dijo- es un joven bastante interesante.

Asentí sintiéndome como una niña regañada sin siquiera recibir tal regaño.

-Y es muy educando también, hija. -dijo mi madre con simpatía

Y ahora no entendía a donde querían ir con aquellas palabras. O tal vez…

-Él nos ha invitado a un partido de polo mañana… -justo cuando iba a quejarme al ya tener un compromiso retomo la palabra mi padre- pero como estaba seguro de que irías a visitar a Miroku, tuve que negarme. –sonreí sintiéndome complacida. –así que se recorrió ha pasado mañana.

-¡Perfecto! –dije, aunque no me agradaba la idea de ir a ver un partido de polo ya que no era un juego que me llamara la atención, no era tan malo.

Una vez en mi habitación reflexione un poco cuando por fin estuve debajo de las sabanas y acompañada de una vela. Había sido una grosería de mi parte el no haber prestado atención a Taisho; de repente me sentí apenada, sin embargo podía enmendarlo en el partido, una vez más tranquila, dormí.

**.**

Al día siguiente el sol que se colaba por la venta y las cortinas me despertó, poco después mi dama de compañía toco a mi habitación para prepararme un baño.

Y tal como era mi costumbre el agua tibia de la tina era adornada con flores aromáticas de colores rosados y blancos. Kagora, como se llamaba mi dama de compañía, me hizo preguntas acerca del baile.

-Señorita, ¿y qué le pareció el Márquez?-pregunto mientras acomodaba las toallas.

Suspire sintiéndome de repente culpable, _lo había ignorado todo el tiempo_.

-Yo… no hable con el… -susurre hundiéndome un poco en la tina.

Ella me miro con incredulidad, ya existía confianza entre nosotras así que no la culpaba.

-Pero dicen que es muy educado y refinado –dijo y yo sabía a donde era que quería llegar.- y apuesto…

-…- le escuche en silencio flexionando mis piernas para así apoyar mi barbilla en mis piernas.

-Usted sabe que sus padres están preocupados por usted –me miro- y no es que usted no reciba ni tengo proposiciones; usted sabe que tiene bastantes, pero en cambio las ignora restándoles importancia… -me miro mientras yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña.- Señorita, usted tiene que darse la oportunidad de conocer… ¿Cómo puede decir que no a alguien a quien no conoce? -me miro. Y sentí que estaba en lo cierto.

-Lo siento… -suspire- está bien. –no podía quejarme, como ella ya lo había dicho tenia propuestas, solamente tenía que saber a quién escoger.

Poco después salí de la tina y con una toalla me seque para después vestirme. Rin me ayudo a ponerme el corset y el vestido el cual era de un color azul rey algo más sencillo que el de la noche pasada, después baje a desayunar con mis padres los cuales se encontraban charlando amenamente.

-Buenos días, hija –me saludo mi madre

-Kagome –saludo mi padre.

-Buenos días –sonreí dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos para después sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente.

Luego de desayunar decidí que sería caminar un rato en el jardín y contemplar la naturaleza y así el tiempo se pasó, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir a ver a Sango y Miroku, como se trataba de ellos mis padres y yo no creímos necesario que Kagura me acompañara todo el tiempo así que solamente fue en el carruaje conmigo para después regresar.

Una vez estuve de pie en la entrada toque y me atendió un sirviente quien me reconoció de inmediato y me hizo pasar a la sala donde no tuve que esperar nada para que llegara Sango, quien me abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¡Kagome! –chillo

Y yo sonreí y es que sango desde siempre fue como mi hermana y ahora formaba parte de la familia oficialmente.

Charlamos acerca de todo, y así fue como me entere de que ya tenía tres meses de embarazo lo cual logro que me emocionara.

-¿Y cómo planeas que se llamara? –sentía la curiosidad.

-No sé qué será… sin embargo ya tenemos los nombres; Kohaku o Rin –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que hermosos…

Sonreí sintiéndome contagiada por tanta felicidad de parte de ella, momentos después llego Miroku quien se sentó a un lado de Sango tomando una de sus manos. Al ver esa imagen de ellos dos, me sentía fascinada.

-Pensé que después de tanto tiempo sin verse, iban a querer estar un tiempo a solas ¿las interrumpo? –pregunto mirándome como un cordero a medio morir y sonreí.

-Por supuesto que no, Miroku, a ti también te extrañaba –dije mirándolo y él sonrió.

-Por eso eres mi prima favorita –todos reímos del comentario aunque en el fondo sentía que eso era verdad, Miroku y yo siempre habíamos sido como hermanos por el hecho de que casi siempre habíamos estado juntos, y incluso fue así como él y Sango se conocieron, así que, fui cupido.

-¡Oh! –me miro.- anoche no me pudiste decir nada, ¿Por qué hablan de ti y del lord Hurley?

El tema era inevitable. Suspire.

-Él quiere cortejarme desde hace mucho tiempo…-respondí y ellos suspiraron al unísono.

-Y tú no lo quieres –sentencio Miroku y baje la cabeza en forma de asentimiento, al decir tal confesión me sentía en confianza, ellos eran como mis cómplices.

Volvieron a suspirar

-Kagome, Kagome… -dijo Miroku para después volver a suspirar.

Y esta vez retomo Sango la palabra como teniendo una esperanza.

-¿Y el Márquez Taisho? ¿Qué te pareció? –de repente mi amiga tenia curiosidad y yo casi caigo hacia atrás.

-Eh… Veras… yo anoche, no eh… tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el… - dije excusándome pesimamente.

Más suspiros.

Para no enfrascarnos en el tema, el cual me era algo incómodo decidí cambiarlo y así entre risas y recuerdos nos entretuvimos y la tarde paso prácticamente volando por lo que para mi gran decepción llego la hora de irme de regreso. Miroku y Sango se ofrecieron a acompañarme de regreso por lo que no hubo necesidad de esperar mi carruaje y nos fuimos en el de ellos, charlamos un poco sin embargo el camino de regreso no era lo bastante largo como para darnos más tiempo así que me despedí de ellos una vez estuve frente la rejilla de la mansión la cual me fue abierta por Jaken.

Observe cuando se marcharon para luego entrar.

**.**

Al día siguiente los planes ya estaban hechos, iríamos a ver un juego de polo con el Márquez Taisho y aunque no lo quisiera, sentía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo era aquel Márquez ya que seguido escuchaba hablar sobre él.

Kagura quien se empeñó en que llevara un vestido de color durazno finalmente me convenció, por lo que al final ella termino eligiendo uno durazno con encaje blanco en el escote cuadrado y en las mangas las cuales llegaban hasta los codos, peino mi cabello en suaves rizos que caían despreocupados por mis hombros y acomodo un tocado casual en él.

Como fue prometido por él, en la tarde paso por nosotros un carruaje, el cual el mismo mando. El trayecto fue ligeramente largo por lo que no tuve otra opción más que entretenerme mirando paisajes en los que se podían observar grandes árboles y incluso flores de campanillas en colores blancos, la vista era exquisita y mientras observaba aquello, vino una pregunta a mi ¿Dónde se suponía que veríamos el partido? No quise preguntar, esperaría.

Me distraje un poco más, el cielo era de un color azul y parecía ser tranquilo el sol era suave y dócil por lo que parecía ser un día bastante bonito.

Cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el lugar; el exterior era decorado por arboles grandes y verdes, los jugadores permanecían ya en el centro preparándose ellos mismos o a sus caballos, el juego comenzaría en poco tiempo, otras personas ya se encontraban sentadas preparadas para observar el espectáculo y recordando esta vez el no ser desconsiderada busque al Márquez de cabello plateado el cual no me fue difícil de encontrar debido a su gran exótico.

El permanecía hablando con otro caballero, a simple vista se podía apreciar su imponente presencia, y es que después de todo los chismes que canturreaban no estaban del todo equivocados, el, imponía respeto y exactamente era apuesto. Seguí inspeccionándolo sin darme cuenta de que tal gesto podría mal interpretarse; su cabello plateado caía en cascada por sobre sus anchos hombros, sus ojos dorados resaltaban más con la luz del día, y mientras los miraba, el encontró los míos, observándome, me ruborice al ser descubierta y sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas sintiéndome avergonzada repentinamente y trate de distraerme al escuchar una plática que mis padres mantenían con otro Lord y su esposa.

-Este partido será muy interesante –dijo el lord

-Eso mismo creo –respondió mi padre.

-Me complace que pudieran asistir –todos nos giramos para encontrarnos con el dueño de la voz y mi respiración se pauso un poco. –Condes Higurashi –se refirió a mis padres para luego posar su mirada en mí, extendió su mano hacia mí y por inercia yo puse la mía sobre la de él. –Lady Higurashi… -dejo un beso suave en el dorso de mi mano

Sus labios acariciaron mi nombre y mano y sus ojos me miraron de una manera desconocida, para mí.

-Márquez Taisho… -me limite a decir una vez encontré mi voz.

-La pasada velada no tuve el placer de charlar con usted, espero me disculpe. –me miro.

_Aquel Márquez me hacía sentir extraña, era como si sus ojos me hiciesen perderme, confundirme, me abrumaba su presencia y eso me hacía sentir demasiado ligera._

_Se separó y sentí que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría, ¿Qué era esa sensación?_

* * *

_¡Bojour! _

_¿Que les pareció el capitulo?_

_Lamento el haber tardado tanto, la escuela no me da para mas, ¡me absorbe y me deja sin __imaginación! En fin, no había podido escribir a mis anchas hasta hoy xD. Debido a mi tardanza decidí que el capitulo tendría que ser algo largo... para cubrir mi falta y bueh ir llenando algunas cosas... Les confieso que muero por meter por ahí a un personaje sorpresa e inedito el cual sera parte importante en mi fic xD en fin ya verán por que Muahaha!_

_El capitulo de hoy es muy normal, me tendrán que entender que no puedo empezar con mis pervertideses aun xD sin embargo espero que la historia les atrape, y para consolarlas les digo que habrá algo en el próximo capitulo y que tengo porno en mi perfil! e.e... Ok lo segundo no.._

_En fin, Gracias por leer, ya estoy trabajando en el proximo! Kisses!_


End file.
